Behind Our Smiles
by goingmywaydoll
Summary: A collection of drabbles, one-shots, poems etc of various Hunger Games pairings. Not all will be romantic! PM or review me if you have an idea!
1. PeetaKatniss

**A/N So, this is my first Hunger Games fanfic! It's gonna be a collection of drabbles and one-shots put together. If any of you have read Written in the Skies, this is exactly like that, just The Hunger Games. This chapter is Peeta's POV at the end of Mockingjay.  
><strong>

**Has anyone seen the new pics of Jennifer Lawrence as Katniss? ****I haven't been able to buy the magazine because none of the stores near me have it!**** She looks EXACTLY how I imagined her. Now all they need to do is grow out Liam's hair and dye Josh's. I am SO excited for the movie!**

**There's a hidden message in here. See if you can find it! The first person to review with the right message gets a prize!  
><strong>

**I don't own the Hunger Games!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Y<span>_**ou **want** _trust_ her.

Y**_o_**u **really **do.

**But **you j**_u_**st _can't._

_Every time _you start to remember **her**.

The way she made you _fee**l**._

How **long** it t**_o_**ok you to puck up the _courage_ to tell her how you **felt.**

You _just_ **lose** it.

And "remember"_ what _she has **done**_._

_How _she **hurt **you so _**v**_ery_ much.  
><em>

How she _purpos**e**fully_ **blew-up **your district.

And how s_**h**_e _killed_ **all** your friends.

And _play**e**d_ you in the first **Games.**

You'_**r**_e _so _**confused**.

You _don't _know what to **feel.**

You can't _**s**_ee what is _real_ or **not.**

And when you d_o_, you'll make sure

You _never _let her **go.**

Because if there's _one _thing you want.

It's Katniss, _forever_ in your ar**_m_**s.

And where yo_**u**_'ll never _forget_ her_**  
><strong>_

Or what she's _done_ for **you**

Like _drugging_ you to get the medicine in the **_C_****ornucopia.******

You _forgot_ all the t_**h**_ings she's done for **you. **

**A/N Did you like it? I certainly enjoyed writing it! If you found the secret message, then review and include it in it. The first person with the right message is the one who gets the prize. Please review with ideas for upcoming chapters!  
><strong>

-Katie**  
><strong>


	2. GaleKatnissPeeta

**A/N Here's the next chapter! This one's Gale/Katniss/Peeta love triangle. I hope you enjoy and review at the end!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>You thought it would always be just you and her. You blindly assumed you wouldn't have any competition.<p>

_Ever_.

You thought you were safe. That there was a one in a thousand chance either would go to the Games.

And there was. And neither of you got drawn.

No, something much worse happened.

Prim.

Little Prim with her goat and cat. Who would ever want to hurt her?

And Katniss, so fiercely protective of her that she would go into a game she had no chance of winning.

And that was where _everything_ went wrong.

_He_ was drawn.

Why _him_?

You would have much preferred someone else.

But no, it had to be the by who was in love with the love of your life.

You can't tell if it's real or not.

Sometimes when she kisses him, she looks like she's enjoying it.

Katniss is a terrible actor.

So either she's doing it because she has no choice, or she's actually falling for him.

She comes home, against all odds.

But she keeps acting for the Capital.

Because they'll never forget the star-crossed lovers from District 12.

And he _proposes_.

And she _accepts_.

You'll never be with her the same way ever again.

The Quell; designed to remind Panem of the Capitol's power yet again.

She goes back in to the arena.

And of course_ he_ volunteers to protect her.

But this time, all the odds are against her.

And this time around, she's a better actor.

Or she really loves _him_.

When _he_ almost dies, she weeps over _him_.

It looks so real.

Maybe she really does love him.

And the Rebels.

You don't know how to feel about them.

And then _he_ is kidnapped.

With those two other victors.

And the interviews with Caesar Flickerman.

That's all the proof that you need that she has feelings for _him_.

Everything happens so fast.

_He _is rescued and brought to 13.

But _he's_ hijacked.

And you have a little hope for you and Katniss.

But then come the bombs.

You honestly don't know whether it was yours that killed the little girl that started this all.

She almost ignores you.

Begins to shape _him_ back with that stupid game, Real or Not Real..

And slowly, before you tell her about 2, _he_ begins to heal.

It's so sickly romantic,

That _he_ got hijacked and become someone who hates her,

But overcome it and love her again.

You have to tell her about 2.

But you can't, so you just leave.

And years later, when you return,

She married _him_.

Two kids.

Boy and girl.

The boy like _him_ and the girl like her.

You're not married.

You're not even dating anyone.

You thought that maybe you'd come back and she'd be single,

And you'd pick up where you left off before the Games began.

But she's settled down.

She looks happy with _him_ and her kids.

She probably is.

That should be you, not _him_.

The one who settles down in 12 with a couple kids

But the Games changed that.

The Games changed everything.

**A/N So, did you like it? I have some ideas for future chapters, but I'd like your help! Review with ideas and I'll see if I can write it!**

-Kate


	3. Changing

**A/N Wow, I am on fire with these updates! Congrats to **sk8ergal99** for getting the message! She suggested a _ so here it is! It'll probably be a fail, but I tried. Try to guess who it is! The reviewer that does gets to decide the next pairing! Oh well, enjoy and review at the end!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games!**

You remember the way it felt before the Games sometimes.

The way it felt to not dream of drowning children and decapitated bodies.

Finnick is there, reminding you that life is still worth living.

He comforts you when the memories take control.

When the sound of roaring waves fills your ears.

The sound of the little boy screaming.

You know everyone thinks you're crazy.

Maybe you are.

But for the right reasons.

They would be too if they went through what you did.

* * *

><p>You were young when you met Finnick.<p>

He was a year older and _so_ handsome.

All the girls were fawning over him while you rolled your eyes.

Until his Games.

You saw him in a totally different way.

He became your friend.

You would joke around about the other girls in your grade, taking your time for granted.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until your Games that everything changed.<p>

You remember his strangled yell when they called your name.

The tears in his eyes when you said goodbye for what seemed like the last time.

He told you that even if you won, everything would change.

And everything did.

**A/N It was pretty bad, wasn't it? I don't care if you flame it. Please review!**

-Kate


	4. CloveCato

**A/N Here's the next chapter! It's a Cato/Clove for Bookluva98. She got last chapter's pairing. Enjoy and review at the end!**

**Warning: This has a bit of swearing.  
><strong>

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>You were supposed (intended) the Games.<p>

And the rule for district partners was the (perfect) set-up to win.

Once you won (eliminated the other tributes) you would go back to Two and finally be with Cato.

But the (fucking) bitch from Twelve butted in.

Star-crossed lovers my ass.

She sucks at acting.

Her little boy toy, he, _he_ may not be acting.

They screwed up _everything_.

* * *

><p>You don't care if that douche from Eleven killed you, it was really the bitch's fault.<p>

You know how, or why, but you need to blame _something_ on her.

You could be alive right now if it wasn't for her.

You had a chance of coming home if it wasn't for her.

You could be with Cato now if it wasn't for her.

You _hate _her.

No, you _destest, despise, abhor, loathe _her.

It's all her fault.

**A/N I really don't feel like writing an A/N, so I'll just tell you to review! Please review!  
><strong>

-Kate


	5. Haymitch

**A/N Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, I lost it when I just finished it! _This one is Haymitch. It's during the Hunger Games, before Peeta and Katniss go into the Arena._**** Enjoy and review at the end!**

**I don't own The Hunger Games!**

* * *

><p>The pain of watching child after child die, one after another, is just unbearable. You've built up a shield of alcohol and loneliness. You can't risk a family because they could just get reaped. You can't get attached to the tributes because they'll just die. Except for the 74th tributes. They're different. Peetal, or whatever his name is and Cateniss, or something. She has spunk and he can manipulate the crowd. Together, they could be unbeatable.<p>

And then there's the plan. The plan that could almost ensure the win. If only two kids could win. But they can't, and even though he's talented and strong and all that crap, you're almost sure that it'll be her. Even if you can't stand her. She may be rude and annoying but she sure is brave.

The berry stunt is what starts it all. Plutarch Heavensbee comes to you in secret right before the Victory Tour and tells you of the rebels. How they're still alive in secret. He gives you an offer. To come to 13 when you can and help them destroy the Capitol, once and for all. You can't help but immediately say yes because the Capitol has drastically changed your life and not in a good way. You want to annihilate, obliterate, _crush _them. And another plan is hatched. To steal the tributes and take them to 13. You can't tell them, of course. You'll wait. And you're sure they'll help. Especially Katniss. After what they did to Gale and Prim and Peeta. When did it get like this? When did you start to remember kids' names? Have you gone soft?

They don't get Peeta. He's taken by the Capitol. Sure, they don't get that other victor girl, or someone else you don't care to remember. But you see Katniss after his capture. And even if she doesn't know it, she loves him. And the other boy, Gale, doesn't stand a chance against their love. They just have to realize it and get it over with. And you ask yourself, "When did you start caring?"

**A/N I know it was short, but I do have a life. Please review!**

-Kate


	6. Rue

**A/N Here's the next chapter of Behind Our Smiles! It's Rue this time. Enjoy and review at the end! **

**I don't own the Hunger Games!**

* * *

><p>You <em>knew<em> that you didn't have the C*H*A*N*C*E of

W

I

N

N

I

N

G

What you didn't count on was _someone_ would actually w:a:n:t to be your

**a**

**l**

**l**

**y**

-But _she _chose **you**-

Out of _all _the t-r-i-b-u-t-e-s,

She _chose_ **you** to h.e.l.p

D

E

S

T

R

O

Y

the C*A*R*E*E*R*S' **food**.

Which only made it w!o!r!s!e when you were

**D**

**Y**

**I**

**N**

**G**

Your last r#e#q#u#e#s#t is for Katniss to s^i^n^g to you.

All you _want_ is to h*e*a*r a **song**.

And when she does, it hurts _so _much.

You know that you and Katniss a_c_c_o_m_p_l_i_s_h_e_d what you wanted.

And it isn't the spear in your stomach.

It's that if Katniss l'o'o's'e's, then the Districts lose and the Capitol w.i.n.s.

And at all costs, they. Must. Not.

W

I

N

**A/N Did you like it? I know it was short. Please review!**

-Kate


	7. GaleKatnissPeeta 2

**Summary: Gale and Peeta have a little talk about Katniss.**

**Pairing: Peeta/Katniss**

**Timeline: during Catching Fire, before the Quell. Right after the whipping.**

* * *

><p>"You know she loves you, right?" Gale says when I walk into the kitchen of Katniss's family's house.<p>

"Excuse me?" I ask, turning around. Gale is sitting at the table, still pale from the whipping.

"Katniss. She loves you," he repeats simply, face devoid of emotion.

"Yeah right," I scoff.

"She does."

"She loves _you_, always have."

"Nah, I saw her in the Arena and after the Games. She never kisses me like that." I can't help but notice the present tense of kiss and jealousy heats up in front of me.

"That's just for the Capitol."

"Katniss has never been a good actress."

"Sure she likes me, but she doesn't _love _me."

"You totally avoided my statement."

"I did that purposely."

"I thought so." The silence lasts a while.

"We all saw her at the whipping."

"She only loves me when she thinks she's loosing me."

"Same situation with me. Remember when she saw me after Cato messed me up in the games? I've never see her even like me when I'm not hurt."

"She still doesn't know she loves you. When you were hurt, we all saw her face. I've known Katniss forever and I know what she's feeling."

"Why do you insist that she loves me? Aren't you my competition?"

"You heard Katniss herself say it; you don't have much competition anywhere."

"That was for the cameras." He shrugged and walked from the room, leaving me alone.


	8. Prim

Summary: Prim hates that she's the one that started it all.  
>POV: 3rd person (focuses on Prim)<br>Pairing: Rory/Prim, mentioned Katniss/Peeta.  
>Timeline: while Prim's dying<br>A/N: As you guys can see, I changed the style of my A/N. I just like this better. I hope you enjoy and review at the end.

She started it, really. And she hates that she did. If she hadn't been chosen, Katniss wouldn't have volunteered. Though, if Katniss hadn't went into the Games, she wouldn't have met Peeta, and they wouldn't have swallowed the berries and President Snow wouldn't have threatened Katniss and they wouldn't have gone into the Quell and Peeta wouldn't have been kidnapped and hijacked and 13 wouldn't have rebelled with their Mockingjay and you wouldn't be _dying_.

Maybe you and Rory could have started a family and be _happy. _You wish you could see how Katniss's life turns out. But you can't because you're dying and you're dying for a cause, which is really the best way to die. You obviously wish you still lived, with Rory and Katniss and Peeta. You may not be around anymore, but you can tell Katniss will pick Peeta.]

So in a _way_, it's good that you were reaped.


End file.
